A Day in the Life
by Rainingonaparade72
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are sent on a quest to Califoria, and must destroy a creature causing major havoc..I'm horrible a summerizing! And what is this? They have to stay in the same room! And one bed. It will have a ***LEMON***and is only kind of fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day in the Life**

_**A Percabeth Fanfiction**_

_**Based on "A Day in the Life" by The Beatles**_

_**It's a little bit out of their character! Sorry…but then again you don't have to read it, it is my first fanfiction by the way!**_

_**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, obviously.**_

There they were. The mid-noon sun was sending waves of heat on the back of Percy and Annabeths necks. Sweat beaded on their foreheads, and all of the muscles in their body were clenched in awaiting preparation for movement, for battle. One week ago Percy had asked Annabeth for this duel, and it was finally here.

People crowded into the wooden stands, wearing hats and sunscreen and tank tops. Some held up small signs saying words of encouragement to the warriors.

"It's ok Wisegirl, losing doesn't make you any less smart.. Or it might."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, at least I'll always be smarter than you." Annabeth whispered haughtily in his ear.

"Try saying that when I have a sword to your chest. Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Loser has to do _whatever_ the winner wants. By anything, I mean ANYTHING. That clear?" He breathed.

"Crystal. Just make sure you know what you're doing to yourself here." Annabeth spoke smugly.

"Oh, I do."

There was light chatter then silence as Grover, the agreeable referee, came and held his fist up in the air. He read aloud the rules as quickly as he could and finally smiled as he said, "BEGIN!"

Percy made the first move, and swung his sword towards her shoulder. She was too quick for him though, for she moved her weapon and stopped his with a loud and satisfactory clang. They continued the swordplay until Annabeth tripped on a log on the side of the arena and landed on her side, nearly defenseless. Percy had the advantage, and in the extreme adrenaline running through his mind, he jumped onto the ground on top of her. Annabeth kept him above her with her knees as she tried to stretch her arms out enough to grab her weapon that was now only centimeters from her grasp. It was too late however, he had his sword at her neck and her hand had already gone to her side in retreat. It was so frustrating for her, she scratched at the grass trying to let some anger out that she was unable to show to Percy.

"I win Wisegirl, ready to do exactly what I want?"

"Who said it was over?" She pushed Percy off in his distracted state then clenched her fist around the hilt and charged at her opponent sitting on the ground in awe. Now _she_ had the sword pointed at his belly button as she kneeled in front of him.

"Alright, now that it's truly over Seaweed Brain," She smiled. "You can do what I want."

The crowd applauded and cheered Annabeth on as she stood up to get the full affect of her victory.

"GAME!" Grover looked over at Percy and shrugged his shoulders, bleating a response. "Sorry Perrrcy."

He just smirked, "It's ok G-man, its not your fault I lost.. unless you helped me cheat.."

"Not what I do!" Grover trotted off with the rest of the crowd to the bighouse for lunch.

Percy just smiled again and looked at Annabeth, who was putting away her material and cleaning them off. 'She looks so beautiful,' He thought as he gazed, still a little dazed from the fight. 'Her long blond hair, how it just flows down her back on that blue tank.. I can even see her bra strap on that side..'

"Hey, you alright Seaweed Brain?" She sounded concerned about him.

"Huh? Ohh, yeah sure I guess. I mean-."

"Annie Laurie and uh, Peter! I need to tell you something." Mr. D interrupted them, and didn't even give them the dignity of calling them by the correct name.

"Yes, as ANNABETH and PERCY, we'll hear what you have to say." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, there's been a problem, in the mortal world of course." He continued, as he sipped his Coke. The poor guy, he obviously missed that wine. "If you remember, there is still the terrible monster Echidna alive. She's basically the daughter of the Sea God," he looked over at Percy. "But you aren't exactly related. You see, she is really a serpent and dragon.. not human.. only partially. Anyway, she somehow made her way over to the beaches in California, and is causing havoc there that is unknown to mortals. The government is starting to catch on, they're starting to want to catch her and study.. and everything will be ruined!"

"And how are we supposed to fix this?" Annabeth asked with growing immpatience.

"If you couldn't tell Wise Girl, he's going to teach us how to defeat it." Percy smirked.

"Actually," Mr. D said shuffling around, "We don't know. We're sending you two on a quest to California."

Hey I hope you can review! I'm not gonna threaten you..no matter how tempting..Anyway, I'll update quickly!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Day in the Life**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Annabeth POV**_**: **She packed up a silver and blue duffel bag, they had been told that they would stay for at least a month. Great. What was better than spending a month with Percy Jackson trying to track down and kill a monster that they knew nothing about? Oh yes that's right, ANYTHING! Annabeth suddenly looked over at her bedside table and cringed: They knew.

The Aphrodite Cabin was never slow on any news given about quests to far off and, beachy places. So, of course they had heard already about the one involving her and her Seaweed ._HER_ Seaweed Brain? What was she thinking now! She didn't own him, or maybe she wished just a little bit that she owned a little part, or all of him. She sighed as she fell onto the bed, and finally she reached for the note halfheartedly.

It read, in pretty pink lettering:

**Annabeth Perseus Jackson,** 'Oh, how much worse could it get from here? They already combined our names. As if Percabeth hadn't been bad enough!'

**We know about you and Percy going to Cali!:) Ah! We are sooo jealous, but just so you can have as much fun as we would, we packed you a few little things and put them in you're bag. Don't be mad at us and please don't open it until you remember you forgot something! Trust us, it will be there. LOL! **Annabeth grumbled about how ridiculous texting language looked in a letter, but continued to read. **Plus, don't think that our mother didn't find out about this! She knows it, and sees it ;D So, just have lots and lots of fun, and try to get a tan! Don't sweat either..Eww! We are WAY excited for you..we want DETAILS!**

**Love ****3, The Aphrodite Cabin**

She returned the letter back to the table and shook the red glitter from it off of her hands. What did they mean by 'She knows it, and sees it'?

The moon was just starting to come out from under the dark gray clouds, and the distant stars that showed, shined brighter than ever. There was a sudden knock at the door.

_**Percy POV:**_ He knocked on the door of her cabin, glad none of her cabin mates were there yet. He wanted to ask her alone.

"Percy, come on in I guess." Annabeth stepped back and allowed him inside. It was fairly quiet until he asked what he wanted to ask.

"Wise Girl, you know I lost the duel today."

She smirked at the recollection, and replied "Yeah, of course I know."

Percy remained silent for a few moments staring at Annabeth, straight in the eyes. She finally looked up to see the intensity in it all, and finally continued, "What about it?"

"Well, don't I have to do something that you…want me to? It was all a part of the deal. I got myself in the mess, I plan on keeping the promise."

"I don't need you to do anything for me Seaweed Brain, trust me."

Percy felt anger in the pit of his stomach, and a different kind of pain, a sense of loneliness. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm perfectly capable of doing things on my own! I don't need you to do them for me!" Annabeth glared at him, clenching her fists around a T-shirt and lime green bra.

"Well you can't do EVERYTHING on your on Annabeth! You need help sometimes, and you need to realize that some people will help you and others won't! Even when you need it most!"

Percy and Annabeth were now only a few centimeters away from each other, anger seeming to ooze from their pores.

"Think about what LUKE did. Did he help you?" Percy immediately realized he shouldn't have said that.

"Shut the hell up. Don't ever bring up Luke, EVER. Just, go away.." her voice started to fade out and shake a little at the end, and she looked down, avoiding Percys' gaze.

"Wise Girl.." He put his hands on each of her shoulders, and they relaxed under his touch. "I didn't mean to—."

"Oh please! You completely meant to, don't lie about it Percy. Gods, at least have the decency to not lie! Every time—." Annabeth never finished talking. Percy's warm lips were on hers, just grazing, teasing them. It was hard to believe that that one little touch had caused them to breathe harder.

Annabeth felt a strange erotic feeling filling up in her brain, it was completely taking over her consciousness and her eyes started to cloud up and grow hazy. She felt woozy, dizzy, and completely love struck. She at last looked into Percys dark green orbs, and for once felt extremely powerless. Annabeth Chase did not like being powerless, so, she took control.

She moved down and kissed his neck, licking and sucking, and breathing warm and cold air on the spot. Percy let out an animalistic moan from deep within his throat, and grabbed for her hips out of reflex. Percy wanted her. His lips grabbed onto hers before she could tease him any more.

That's when the Cabin door opened, and all of Athena's children came laughing and joking inside. They all stopped and stared.

"Well," Percy finally said, "I'd better be going..see you tomorrow Wise Girl."

He walked out through the crowd and down to his cabin, leaving everyone in shock, including Annabeth.

_**Alrighty:P there's chapter two..sorry I didn't go through with it, but PATIENCE my friends, I have it all planned out up here! (gestures to head). Thank you, and PLEASSSEE review, I actually LIKE constructive critisism!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Day in the Life**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**Enjoy this one**_** ;D**

**Ah! And I wrote this while listening to 'On Top of the World' by Boys Like Girls**** :)**

To say the plane ride was awkward would be a gigantic understatement. As Mr. D had told them, they would have seats next to each other there and on the way back just for security purposes, but now they didn't even want to be on the same flight.

Percy looked straight ahead, not wanting to be so embarrassed and turn to Annabeth. So of course, he couldn't see as he put his arm on the elbow rest that hers was already there. She let out a little gasp and glared over at him. He looked back with innocence in his eyes that even made Annabeth soften a little.

She turned away towards the window, just hating him. She hated how he made her heart beat faster, and how he made chills go through _every_ part of her. What gave him this right? To control her feelings so easily, it made her want to own him and kill him at the same time. Then the thought of owning him made her feel all of those feelings again. She just wanted out of all of this. What was she supposed to call all of these feelings anyway? Last night felt so new and different, and today felt no different than they had ever been..she didn't know which feeling she wanted. The only thing she knew was that she had been embarrassed so much last night, and she was never going to hear the end of it from all of the others, including the Aphrodite's.

Annabeth put on her i pod for the remainder of the flight, skipping over all the love songs. Apparently, she fell asleep halfway through, but it _had_ been a long day before and then a long night. She had not been able to sleep at all the other night.

**Percy POV:** One minute she was fuming and the next her head was on his shoulder? This girl made absolutely no sense. Though he had to say, it was a lot better than her yelling at him or glaring.

The plane landed around 7 p.m. and Percy woke Annabeth up as gently as he could. She looked up and, suprisingly, smiled. Then they took a cab down to the hotel that had been specified, picking up some Chinese on the way.

"Hello," Percy spoke to the man at the front desk. "Jackson and Chase."

The man typed quickly on the computer and finally spoke in an airy British voice, "Ah yes, that would be room 357." He handed them two small keys and told them to enjoy their stay. Then he winked at them..that was weird.

"Come on Wise Girl, I'll hold yours." Percy took the bag from Annabeths hand; she was nearly sleepwalking. They took the elevator to the fourth floor, and he found the room they had been looking for.

The moment they opened the door, Percy knew something wasn't right. There had to be some sort of mistake. One King size bed was in the middle of the room and it was all soft plushy carpeting. A small kitchenette was in the corner and from the entrance of the room he could see the shower, tub, sink and toilet. There were ABSOLUTLEY no doors. They were ABSOLUTELY not staying there. However, this might not be such a bad thing..

"Percy? Did you get the wrong room key by chance?" Annabeth said, now fully awake at the sight she saw.

He swung the door back to see the front: 357 is what is said. That was what the clerk said too.

"No, but this room isn't right for us…I'll go down and tell the guy we need to switch." Percy replied.  
"Well..we have to stay here for the night I think. The front desk closes at 8:30 and it's already past that."

"Uh..well..um is there a couch I could sleep on?" They went inside, shutting the door and locking it behind them.

"Doesn't look like it Seaweed Brain." She said, and that's when she noticed a little card on the side table. It was covered in a bunch of little pink hearts,

"Happy Honeymoon!" it said.

"What is it?" Percy said, noticing her freak out. "Oh." He wasn't sure quite what else there was to say.

"I'll put up a sheet in the doorway for the bathroom, just so we can change."

She went to work while he unpacked both of their bags, it wasn't like he hadn't seen some of her stuff before. He did see a few things that caught his eye, that he had never quite noticed she owned; things he couldn't wait to see on her…wait..what was he thinking? That was just a messed up thought.

She suddenly said aloud, "I'll be in the shower." And she grabbed some clothes straight out of the drawer he had open, to change into.

It wasn't long after the water had started running that Percy heard a strange noise, one of rushing fabric, falling down. He turned around and his heart skipped multiple beats. Although the clear glass door of the shower was fogged up, he could still see the tan outline of Annabeths body. The curtain had fallen down; so much for tape. He stood there almost petrifyed for a moment, and finally the water stopped.

Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun and she stepped out, completely unaware she was being watched. Percy's face was probably red as a brick when she finally saw him. Annabeth just stopped where she was, staring at him while blushing a rosy shade of pink, until she looked in search of a towel. There wasn't one.

"Percy…" She started.

"Ye-yeah?"

"Um..close your eyes..they uh..left the towels on the bed.."

"Just, uh..stay there I'll bring you one."

Before she could reply, he grabbed a pink towel from the top of the stack and sauntered over to her slowly. She walked to meet him in the doorway of the bathroom, even though there was no actual door.

"Here ya go Wisegirl.."

Now they were only a few inches away, and Percy could feel her breath hot on his face while she could feel his on her wet body, making that part warmer.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain."

"Sure thing, goodnight.." He said this and kissed her cheek, then he walked back into the room, changed into pajamas and went to bed.

Her face now felt like it was scalding hot, and she was starting to get more and more angry when he left her feeling like that. Tomorrow, she would make that feeling go away, no matter what.

_**Hey you guys! Yes yes tomorrow is another day..; ) I promise! Please review, and thank you ever so much to those that have and will! Love, Bre **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Day in the Life**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I love you all**__**: )And yes yes I'm doing a lemon this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy;D **_

Annabeth got dressed in her angry state, brushed her teeth and stomped over to the bed where Percy lay. All of her frustration went away as she got in the bed however, she couldn't actually believe she was next to him..there..in a honeymoon suite. It was a little too surreal compared to her usual fantasies..wait..was she admitting to have those..amazing dreams? Yes. Then she heard his voice.

"Hey, you still up Wisegirl?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be asleep."

"It's a bit difficult to," His voice was smooth and deep and sexy. "Considering what I just saw."

Annabeth felt a gush of embarrassment, and weirdly enough, pride. She had never thought that she could make him feel that way, and now that she knew, it turned her on.

"How could I help you sleep?" She continued.

Percy now had his arms wrapped around her, so that he was against her back. "That's the thing, I don't want help sleeping…" His mouth found her ear, and he was breathing in it, biting so lightly on the lobe. It sent a horribly amazing shiver coursing down her spine. "I just want you."

He turned her over, and kissed her on the lips. It was soft at first, and then those feelings came back, the ones that had been stopped the other night. It was rough and her heart was beating onto his chest with every quickened breath they took. Percy climbed on top of her, a knee planted on each side of her body. He stopped for a moment, resting his forehead on hers. "Are you sure you want this?"

Annabeth looked into his eyes, completely dark and lustful now with just the slightest outline of green. Dark eyelashes framed those familiar eyes, the ones she would never tire of seeing. His mouth hung open, his lips were perfectly pink as they let out gushes of air. There was no going back from here. Both of them were too charged up, they had waited far to long for this to happen.

"I'll always want you Seaweed Brain."

That was enough for him, he kissed all down her neck, finding the one spot that made her moan aloud which was right under her jaw.

She had one hand planted in his hair, and the other clinging to his left hip. He found her lips again and took started to tug at her nightshirt. Annabeth took it off for him, hating to break the kiss for one second. He brought his tongue across her lower lip once it was off, making her shoulders relax and her mouth open out of reflex. She felt powerless again, like he was controlling her. But this time she loved it. Her brain was overcome in extacasy..and she felt like she could stay like that forever. However, she did want some fun out of all of this.

Annabeth flipped over so she was on top, and before she could think, he took off her bra. Percy just stared, like he was seeing his favorite car being driven across her chest. While he was so distracted, she pushed down his plaid sleep pants over his tan and muscular legs. She accidentally brushed up against the bulge in his boxers, and he let out a groan onto her lips.

"That's not fair Wisegirl.." He took her right nipple into his mouth, licking and biting it, making her buck against him.

"Who said _that_ wasn't against the rules?" Annabeth asked in a tight voice.

"Me." Percy smiled and Annabeth wanted the smugness to go away, so she brushed the bulge again a lot harder.

"GODS Annab-." He, out of revenge, pulled down her pants and started to rub his tan hand across her clit through the matching lace panties.

"Perrr-percy! YOU-" She fell down on her side, as it had shocked her.

And so he was on top once again. Only Percy and Annabeth would actually COMPETE during this…go figure.

He slid down her last article of clothing and reached his arm over to open the drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Are you really, really sure?" He asked, looking almost as frightened as she was.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. Just, be careful, please?"

He went in until he met a block, and as he pushed past it he kissed her again, attempting to distract from the pain. It worked a little at least.

"Hold still, okay?" Annabeth bit her own lip, and after a few minutes passed by, that seemed like hours, she told him to go on.

The pressure started building up on top of everything, and it was going so fast now. She had never thought that she would be able to feel this amazing her first time, but then again, many of her firsts with Percy had been more memorable than expected.

They found a rhythm easily and as Annabeth felt newfound warmth pooling between her thighs, it hit her. A bright white light seemed to poke through when she closed her eyes, filled with pleasure as it shot and coursed through her veins. Percy, she could not see, but he moved underneath her calling her name until finally, everything was still.

He pulled her close up, next to him, and asked a question she would have never really expected, "Hey Wisegirl, what was the thing that you wanted me to do for you after I lost the duel…you never said."

She kissed his cheek, and replied shortly and sweetly, "You just did it Seaweed Brain."

_**Hi:) Review? Tell me…was it what you expected? If not, how so? I like blunt people! ;D**_

_**Haha my mom came in when I was writing some of this and she said, "Go to bed now!"**_

"_**Five more minutes?"**_

"_**OK" she says, and then out of sudden curiousity, "What ARE you writing?"**_

"_**I'm WRITING!" I just smiled at her. **_

_**She hugs me and says, "Well I'm glad, but what are you writing about?"**_

_**I say, "On Microsoft Word, a document."**_

_**She gave up: )**_


	5. AuthorFinal Note

_**Authors Note**_

Hey guys : ) I think I will just end the story right there..it seems good. If you want to know what happened (aka the alternate ending) you can comment or message me. Thanks soooo much: ) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Love, Bre


	6. Chapter 6

_FINAL/Alternate End_

_I have decided that I, based on your fabulous reviews and the thoughts going on inside this crazy head of mine, I will write this final chapter. It is action and such, so be happy all of you bloody guts lovers!_

_Love you all dearly, Bree_

That morning, the sun filtered through the sheer blue curtains, letting in the sunrise. Annabeth woke first and stared outside the window in awe. No, it was not the marvelous gift from nature that surprised her, but the giant waves that crashed onto the beach below their hotel. A thick green and brown snake tail flicked up saltwater into the pink and orange sky. Out it sprang, the speckled and fierce human face of the immortal demon that was annoying all of California thoroughly. Echidna.

"Seaweed Brain! WAKE UP!" She threw an all too fluffy pillow at his all too fluffy head.

"Jeez, five more minutes mom.." He mumbled to his mattress and flipped over.

"We don't have time for this Percy! Get your ass up, we have human kind to save!"

"Like I don't hear _that_ everyday.." Percy got out from under the sheets and walked over, lazily I might add, to the window where Annabeth was nearly having a coronary.

There were citizens milling about in havoc. Girls in bikinis were holding their face in their all to pretty hands while screaming bloody murder. Grown men were pushing aside woman and children to make a clean getaway. The air was almost always dry, but today seemed to be thicker than that of a swamp; as if they had to exert all of their energy just to take one breath. It might have been easier to die where you were standing.

"Lets go Wisegirl." He grabbed her hand and they were out the door before they could change out of pajamas. They ran out of the lobby and across the road to the beach right on the opposite side of it. From there, they could hear the paralyzing shriek of the monster, closer than they had thought from them.

She crawled out of the water, her pale human bust pale was glittering. Long nails protruded from her hands, long and spindly and most likely good for playing the piano. Her face was extremely beautiful, framed with dripping black hair that went to her waist. From there, it was a green serpent body, with sharp scales like thorns. Echidna opened her mouth to show pearly white teeth, similar to those of a werewolf's.

"Perseus Jackson, we finally meet brother." She smiled, sickening as it to an outsider.

"I'm not your brother, you're not human and I have to kill you now, understand?"

"Ah," She hissed. "I tried to be agreeable, I really did." She glanced over at Annabeth. "But you just couldn't listen could you?"

Echidna picked Annabeth up in one swift movement, holding her in one hand. "Is this my new sister in-law? How adorable! Her head would look absolutely _gorgeous_ in my kitchen.." 

"You let go of her you ugly seaweed colored potato!" Percy shouted out, pulling Riptide from his pant pocket.

"Oh! So cruel for family! I'll just have to tell daddy, you can get GROUNDED!"

Annabeth struggled in the monsters' grasp, feeling more helpless than ever. Why did she have to be the damsel in distress? Couldn't PERCY be that for once! She looked down at him. He had found a giant length of rope while the monster was talking on and on about family and such. Boy could she talk! While doing so, she looked up at the sky as if she were trying to speak to Zeus at the same time as them.

Percy had already wrapped the rope around her heels and tied them to the dock a few feet away. It was then that Annabeth noticed Echidnas hand had loosened around her. She ran all up her arm, holding her black hair as she climbed up on her head.

It was much like a bull ride, while Percy stabbed at her feet to make her more unbalanced. The monster took one fatal step forward and fell backwards into the sea.

Huge waves hit the shore and he ran straight into them. Echidna seemed unconscious and right as Percy was about to dig Riptide into her breast, she swung her arm and picked him up above her. The knife dropped onto her body but didn't leave a scratch. Annabeth scowled, and although she was still trying to catch her breath, she felt a horrible anger towards this monster in particular. She swam quietly and quickly towards them, climbed up onto Echidna, picked up Riptide and smashed the sharp silver blade directly into her heart. She let out a horrible shriek, worse than the other before it.

Blood ran out of her into the saltwater like eels that had been forced onto land for a century. Her mouth opened and she crowed out one last sentence, "I'll earn my revenge."

The lifeless body sank into the water, never to see light again. Perhaps she would make a good meal for a shark.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled as he swam to her at top speed. "Are you alright?"

She rolled her eyes as he finally reached her, "What do YOU think Seaweed Brain?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I should have don't better than that, I could have easily killed her the first time, I let her—." Annabeth knew that he would have kept babbling on for hours and hours.

"Are you kidding? I mean to say that I feel AMAZING! That was awesome! I get so tired of YOU always killing things."

"Wise Girl, you make no sense." Percy smiled as they reached the beach.

"You do look a little like your sister by the way.."

"Shut up."

Annabeth laughed, "Fine, fine, but just this once."

"Twice?" He pushed her.

She threw some sand at him, "Nope."

They had no idea how the world would react to the thought of Grecian monsters that were supposedly make believe, but hey, could it be that difficult to understand?

_Hey y'all, that is the REAL end. I PROMISE. Thank you so much for reading and all your awesomeeee comments! I will write more stories, for sure. Mostly, Harry Potter, PJO, Twilight. Yes I know, I'm so plain:P But I love it, so anyway, I'm talking too much! Um..review? I love you! Bree_


End file.
